narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryuu Uchila
Welcome Hi, and welcome to Naruto Fanon, the place for own created parts of Naruto. I hope you have figuer out how to make good articles and all that! I'm not saying this to be rude to you but, your info about yourself is kind of rediciuless! Sorry, but I men, Chunin when your seven!!!!!! Only a few Jonins have been promoted to Chunin,l and that was around ten! The only one that was Chunin as seven was Kakashi Hatake, but he is special! And Sharingan when your five! Is it like your suppose to be above Kage level or something? And you have to be an Uchiha to make use of Sharingan, and your just an Uchila! I'm so sorry, but it's the truth, and to the last, that your an Akatsuki when your 12, it toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo umbelievable! Ok, here is maby the last, and I'm sorry to break all of this to you, but your user page shows that your on or above the Kage-level, and no one is suppose to be that! Ok, that you can use Fire, Shadow, Water, Wind, and Kinjutsus when your a Chunin, is just so wrong. The Human Puppet Technique is a forbidden jutsu, that no one is suppose to use, unless the former and dead akatsuki member, Sasori. Anbd no Chuni is suppose to be sent on A- and S-ranked missions!, except for Naruto and his friends, but they're like Jonin-leveled and the series is about them. I'm F***ing sorry, and then I'll just say, sorry for the hard start, and again welcome to the Naruto Fanon. Kogone Uchiha, 11:54, July 14th, 2008 (UTC) I was only given that S-Rank mission because I was already on the inside of the Akutski Ryuu Uchila 16:18, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, sorry about that. But,. you may consider moving your user page to Ryuu Uchiha. It would make it more possible that you mastered the Sharingan. Just so you know. Kogone Uchiha How do I do that Ryuu Uchila 14:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC)Ryuu Uchila : Go to or click the move tab above. There is a box where it says To new title, put User:Ryuu Uchiha in the box. Than make sure "Move associated talkpage" is checked, then click "Move page". ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 14:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) How do I change my username after I moved my userpage to the new name Ryuu Uchila 14:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hi again. I'm just here to say that I just recommend you to take away some jutsu from the list of justus you can use, cause according to that, you've got Lighning, Fire, Water, Wind and Shadow heart, and that is kind of impossible! You have to choose which you is suppose to have. I'd say that you have the Fire heart first, cause you have the Sharingan, which makes all fire attacks better. Then, you can have the second heart, which could be whichever else you want, but you can't use five different elements. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Categories In Naruto Fanon Wiki, we prefer to categorize pages. Our categories are Category:Characters, Category:Ninjutsu, Category:Taijutsu, Category:Genjutsu, Category:Kekki Genkai, Category:Fanon Story, and Category:Ninja Clans. How do you categorize? put Category:CategoryName at the bottom of a page. Substiture "CategoryName" for one of them. ~'Welcome to !' Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 15:46, 14 July 2008 (UTC) I used Sharingan to copy those clone jutsus Ryuu Uchila 15:57, 14 July 2008 (UTC) How do I create a roleplaying forum Ryuu Uchila 16:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Orichmaru Month I have a jutsu for Orichmaru Month it's called Snake Clone Strike Jutsu I have a link to it on my userpage Ryuu Uchila 18:48, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Change username You can't. Its permanent. If username chaning was permitted, users could have done severe changes to their name and would be hard to recognize. Until then, just move your user/user talk page. Same thing happened with Hinote Uchina. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 14:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Ryuu You spelt "Uchiha" wrong.--Shreyman 21:17, 18 July 2008 (UTC) I know Ryuu Uchila 21:18, 18 July 2008 (UTC)